The efficient delivery of biologically active compounds to the intracellular space of cells has been accomplished by the use of a wide variety of vesicles. One particular type of vesicle, liposomes, is one of the most developed types of vesicles for drug delivery. Liposomes are microscopic vesicles that comprise amphipathic molecules that contain both hydrophobic and hydrophilic regions. Liposome drug carriers have been under development since the 1970's. Liposomes are formed from one to several different amphipathic molecules. Several methods have also been developed to complex biologically active compounds with liposomes.
Polynucleotides have been typically delivered to mammalian cells complexed with liposomes containing amphipathic compounds. The liposomes consist of a bilayer surrounding an aqueous core. The present invention provides that new methods can be used to prepare novel complexes of biologically active polyions and amphipathic compounds. These novel micellar compositions comprise a population of monolayer or bilayer micelles containing the polyions within an internal, non-aqueous core of the micelle.